


My First Kiss Went a Little Like This

by deadhuntress



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Middle School, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7790680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadhuntress/pseuds/deadhuntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is impatient to have his first kiss, but he's picky about who exactly he kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My First Kiss Went a Little Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song "My First Kiss" by 3OH!3 (feat. Ke$ha).

“Bela Talbot kissed Victor Henriksen.”

“What?” Castiel glanced over at his best friend Dean, who was still casually working on his math homework.

“Bela Talbot kissed Victor Henriksen,” Dean repeated without looking up as he erased a mistake and started to redo the problem.

“That’s nice,” Castiel said, frowning in confusion as he watched Dean. “Why are you telling me?”

Dean sighed and finally returned Cas’ gaze. “ _Because_ ,” he said, exasperated. “Bela’s an annoying pain in the ass and it’s not fair that she had her first kiss before I did.”

Cas rolled his eyes. “This again?” he said, returning to his own homework. He only had a few more questions for English before he was finished.

Dean smacked his arm lightly, trying to get his attention. “It’s not fair,” he complained. “I mean geez, even Becky _Rosen_ has kissed someone.”

“I’m aware, Dean,” Castiel said, ignoring him. “You only told me twenty thousand times after it happened.” Dean smacked him again and Cas finally looked up for the second time. “ _What_ , Dean?” he asked, exasperated. “It’s not like you haven’t had the chance. There are plenty of girls dying to kiss you.” He wasn’t lying; it was no secret that Cassie Robinson and Lisa Braeden, who were both popular and attractive, had crushes on Dean, but Dean never showed any real interest in either of them.

Dean at least had the decency to blush at being called out. “But I don’t want to kiss _them_ ,” he mumbled, looking away.

Castiel had no clue where Dean was going with this, but it was getting annoying. “Look Dean,” he started. “If you’ve had offers that you haven’t accepted then you can’t complain about it. If you really cared that much you would have just kissed someone already. But you haven’t, so–”

“I want to kiss you,” Dean interrupted in a rush, still not looking at Castiel.

That was not what Cas was expecting and he didn’t know what to say. “M-me?” he stammered, suddenly thrown off guard. “You want – you want… me?”

“Yeah, silly,” Dean said, finally risking a glance at his best friend. “I thought if I brought it up enough you’d get the hint,” he muttered with a sigh.

Cas couldn’t help it and he laughed out loud. Dean’s face fell and Cas attempted to calm himself down.

“I’m sorry, Dean,” he apologized. “It’s just… this isn’t a big deal to me, but if I kissed anyone, I’d want it to be you.”

“Really?” Dean asked, starting to look happy again.

“Really,” Castiel confirmed before leaning forward and pressing a light kiss to Dean’s lips. He pulled back, smiling at the surprise written clearly on Dean’s face. “Was that good?” he asked casually, not expecting an answer.

“Mhmm,” Dean mumbled, and then he leaned in for another kiss. “Definitely,” he confirmed a moment later.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr at [thetideseternaltune](http://thetideseternaltune.tumblr.com/) (main blog) or [hunterangelkisses](http://hunterangelkisses.tumblr.com/) (SPN sideblog)!


End file.
